Unrequited Love
by SterolineIsLight
Summary: Stefan never asked to be in love with his best friend and he's determined to not let Caroline find out about his feelings. But what happens when he does something that could change everything for good.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan and Caroline had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember.

It all happened one day when they were four and Caroline was riding her tricycle in front of the boarding house. She turned too sharply causing the bike to fall over and tears to run down her cheeks. Stefan, who had been reading in his treehouse, ran as soon as he heard the sound and ever since then they had been inseparable.

They were with each other through everything and they always supported each other. Stefan was at Caroline's house every night when her mom worked late and she couldn't help but smile when he walked through the door with her favorite snacks. Caroline held Stefan's hand at his mother's funeral and laid in bed with him as he finally cried.

They had known each other for years, through heartbreaks, school projects and laughing fits. It was now senior year and they were as close as two friends could be.

So naturally Stefan had panicked when he felt butterflies for the first time.

It was during sophomore year when Stefan, Caroline and all of their friends were having a movie night. He didn't mean to stare, but when he noticed the curve of her cheekbones and splash of freckles on her nose he couldn't look away.

He soon became infatuated.

But he didn't do anything because she had Matt and then she had Tyler and then she had Jesse. Also he had Elena and he would try to make it work with his ex because he couldn't be with Caroline.

They were friends. Best friends. And he needed that.

However when Elena broke up with him and cheated on him he didn't really care. Of course it hurt that he wasn't enough for her, but he understood why she did it. Elena said that his heart wasn't in it and she was right. After all, his heart already belonged to someone else.

So when a grinning Caroline Forbes knocked on his door Stefan couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. It was movie night and even in the middle of senior year they still upheld the tradition.

"Why are you dressed up?" Stefan asked, looking Caroline up and down.

Instead of the normal hoodie and leggings she was sporting a tight black dress, which hugged her in all of the right places. He couldn't stop his mouth going dry, as the dress didn't leave much up to the imagination.

"We are going out, so get dressed up because we are going to a club," she announced.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "No way, we are not going clubbing."

Turning around, Stefan strode into the living room and began turning on the dvd player.

"Ugh Stefan come on!" Caroline whined, "Elena broke up with you a month and a half ago and Klaus dumped me five days ago, I need to go out."

Stefan groaned at the sound of that name. Klaus kept trailing Caroline along and Stefan had held her so many times while she cried over him. She could do so much better.

He could treat her so much better.

"Please Stefan," Caroline whispered and Stefan knew what she was doing.

Sure enough, when he turned around it was to come face-to-face with the classic 'Caroline Forbes Pout'. He tried to say no, he really did, but he could never say no to Caroline. Especially when he got lost so easily in those eyes.

So he just shook his head and went upstairs to get changed, which lead him to where he was now, nearly three hours later. Caroline had been talking to people all night, which wasn't shocking, as she was always popular. However, she never left his side, until fifteen minutes ago when he had finally stopped dancing.

He always hated it, but one look at that pout and he always danced with her. But he had danced with her for a while and he needed a drink of water, since he was driving, although, he didn't expect what he saw after he got the drink.

There was Caroline. His Caroline. Grinding on a guy, while he stuck his tongue down her throat.

The burn of jealousy consumed Stefan and he had to clench his fists, in order, to stop himself from breaking them apart. He knew that his feelings were getting out of hand, but he didn't know that they had gotten this extreme. He knew that he had to get over her, but he had no idea how and the fact that he was just staring as she made out with another guy probably wasn't helping.

But right before Stefan turned away he saw the guys' hands start to roam Caroline's body and her hands trying to push him away. He could hear her start to protest over the music and he knew that he had to do something.

Stefan began seeing red and before he knew what happened his hand was stinging and the guy was on the ground with a bloody nose. The music cut out, as Stefan pulled a swaying Caroline into his side.

"What the hell man?!" The guy yelled, standing up.

"Leave her alone," Stefan snapped firmly.

The guy was clearly buzzed, but you could tell that he was aware of what he was doing. Caroline was another story, proven by the fact that when the guy walked towards them she barfed on his shoes.

The grin that appeared on Stefan's face couldn't be stopped and it didn't disappear, until he was helping Caroline into the car. He hated it when she got drunk because he had to practically support her body and she always became so sad.

Sure enough, when Stefan entered the car Caroline was silently crying, with her head leaning against the window. Stefan's face morphed into one full of pain and without a word he took off his leather jacket and draped it over her like a blanket before silently stroking her shoulder.

He knew drunk Caroline. First, she threw up, then she cried, then she confessed whatever was on her mind, before finally falling asleep. Even though, Stefan knew that she would stop crying soon and that this was just her pattern it still made him sad. He hated her crying when they first met and that still hadn't changed.

He had been driving for a few minutes before her tears stopped and she was silent for most of the drive, until they came upon the road that lead up to the boarding house. There was no way that Stefan would let Caroline's mom see her like this. Besides Damon was away for the weekend with Elena, so no one was home.

"I don't get it Stefan," Caroline whispered.

"Don't get what Caroline," Stefan sighed, parking his car in front of the door.

Caroline turned to Stefan and he could see the sadness within her orbs.

"I don't get why Klaus keeps doing this to me," she whined, as Stefan got out of the car and went to her side, in order, to help her out. "He knows that I like him and I thought that he liked me too, but I don't know anymore. You know?"

Stefan wrapped his arm around her lower back, as he unlocked the door. He tried to keep his anger at bay, in order, to help his friend, but his jaw clenched. It wasn't fair that Caroline had to suffer because of Klaus, or anyone, she didn't deserve what she got.

"I do know Caroline," Stefan admitted, picking her up bridal style after locking the door. He learned years ago that this was the fastest way to move Caroline up stairs when she was drunk.

"I saw him flirting the other day with that girl called Hayley," she rolled her eyes at the name, "and I don't get it. Like I try so hard, not just with him, but everyone and I'm never the one."

Stefan paused at the top of the stairs when he heard what she said. He wanted to scream that she was wrong, that she was more than good enough and she could have anyone. She was 'the one' for him and Stefan knew that he would be amazing for her, but he knew that, that wouldn't do any good, especially when she was drunk. Caroline never remembered anything when she was drunk.

So Stefan just nodded and walked into his room before setting her down on the bed. Caroline started blabbering about 'what a slut' Hayley was, as Stefan grabbed her a pair of her sweats and one of his old shirts before quickly changing into his pajamas.

When he exited the closet Caroline had abandoned her dress and was lying on his bed in just a bra and underpants. A lump formed in Stefan's throat.

"Where's your dress?" Stefan asked, his voice hoarse.

"On the ground, it was too tight."

Stefan just rolled his eyes and began sliding his shirt over her head. He also tried to get her to put on the pants, but after many tries she refused, so Stefan just left her in his shirt, that was basically a dress on her.

"Goodnight Caroline," Stefan called, before walking towards the door.

"No!" Caroline quickly snapped. "Please, stay."

Stefan wanted to resist. He knew that the temptation and butterflies would intensify in the bed and he didn't know if he had that much self control.

"Stefan, please," Caroline whispered.

The way that she spoke his name, as if it was something precious, made him turn around. Before getting in, he hastily closed the door and turned off the light before climbing in behind Caroline, who was on her side.

It was completely silent before Caroline finally broke it, in the most heartbreaking tone that Stefan had ever heard. "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?"

Stefan shook his head, as he gazed at her golden locks.

"Caroline so many people love you. You can't listen to guys like Klaus because they don't deserve you. You're bright and funny and optimistic. People like you make the world a better place and I'm so thankful that you're my best friend. So don't ever say that again because there are people that love you. Okay?" Stefan finished off his speech only to be met with silence.

At first he thought it was because she was hesitating, but after a minute Stefan finally sat up, only to find that Caroline was in a deep sleep. He chuckled quietly and gazed at her, while her chest rose and fell. Even facing away from him, Stefan could make out one flushed cheek and half of her rosy lips. He had wanted to kiss those lips so many times that he'd lost count.

He was in a daze, just watching, before he realized that it was past three in the morning and he needed to go to bed. He debated on leaving, but the image of Caroline was too tempting and he couldn't bring himself to leave. So very carefully he positioned himself behind her before slowly placing an arm over her waist.

He held his breath, as Caroline snuggled into him and he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, as he smelled the familiar lavender shampoo. It was times like this where he was glad that he had these feelings for Caroline. With the feelings he noticed so many things that he hadn't noticed before, like the way her eyebrows rose when she laughed and her different types of smiles.

He hated the torture and the wanting, but he had accepted long ago that the pain was worth this. The pain was worth it, as long as he had Caroline.

But he still needed to admit something. "I think I'm in love with you," he whispered quietly, before placing a kiss on her forehead and laying down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Stefan woke up it wasn't to the sight of his ceiling, but rather the sight of a cloudless blue sky. The familiar feeling of his blanket and cotton sheet was gone, replaced with a warm breeze rolling over his body and a thin blanket that was covering a field of green grass.

"Finally, you're awake!" yelled a melodic voice, towards his right.

Stefan used his left hand to block out the sun rays, as he rolled onto his right elbow to gaze at the new comer. His eyes were met with the sight of Caroline, dressed in jean shorts and a white lace crop top. A ring of flowers wrapped around her head, with her curls falling naturally.

She looked positively stunning.

"Hey you," Stefan grinned, as she crossed the field.

"Hey!" Caroline replied, sitting down beside him. "So now that you're done sleeping, can you please continue reading to me?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, playfully, as he reached for the book that was resting beside him. The swirling, golden letters stuck out from the black leather cover, as Stefan flipped through to find the page.

"I can't believe that I'm reading you Cinderella, I mean, could you be anymore cliche?" he joked.

"Shut up," Caroline smirked, slapping his shoulder, before laying down beside him.

Stefan cleared his throat before looking back at the book and beginning to read.

"Everyone was enchanted by the newcomer, but none more so than the prince. He gazed at her, as she glided down the stairs and his body moved towards her automatically..."

Stefan continued reading for a while, continually glancing at Caroline throughout the story. Her eyes were closed and he could practically feel her picturing the whole story in her mind.

"...And then they lived happily ever after, the end!" Stefan concluded, closing the book dramatically.

To his surprise Caroline didn't open her eyes and turn to him. Instead she started humming under her breathe a rhythm that Stefan didn't recognize.

"Do you remember when I made you watch that new Cinderella movie?" she asked, suddenly.

"Of course I do, it was during our weekly movie nights." Stefan recalled, failing to mention that it was also a night where he had to sit on his hands to stop himself from trying to kiss her.

Caroline smiled at the memory of that night, a small sigh escaping her lips before she began to sing softly.

"Lavender's blue,

Dilly dilly,

Lavenders green.

When I am King,

Dilly dilly,

You shall be Queen.

Who told you so,

Dilly dilly,

Who told you so?

T'was my own heart,

Dilly dilly,

That told me so.

Call up your men,

Dilly dilly,

Set them to work.

Some to the plow,

Dilly dilly,

Some to the fork.

Some to make hay,

Dilly dilly,

Some to cut corn.

While you and I,

Dilly dilly,

Keep ourselves warm.

Lavender's green,

Dilly dilly,

Lavender's blue.

If you love me,

Dilly dilly,

I will love you.

Let the birds sing,

Dilly dilly,

Let the lambs play.

We shall be safe,

Dilly dilly,

Out of harms way.

I love to dance,

Dilly dilly,

I love to sing.

When I am Queen,

Dilly dilly,

You'll be my King.

Who told me so,

Dilly dilly,

Who told me so?

I told myself,

Dilly dilly,

I told me so."

After she finished the song Caroline turned her head to see that Stefan was staring at her. A slight flush came to her cheeks at the realization and she couldn't stop herself from biting her lip.

"I've always loved it when you sing," he admitted. "You're amazing Caroline."

"And you're quite the charmer Stefan," Caroline giggled.

Stefan smiled, "What did I do to deserve you?" he questioned.

Caroline put a finger to her chin, as if thinking very hard about the question. "Well it could have something to do with your looks, how caring you are and how much I love you," they both smiled at each other, "or maybe it's just because you're a great kisser."

Caroline's melodic laugh echoed around the field, as Stefan put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"I knew you were just using me for my body," Stefan whined.

Caroline just smiled sweetly, running her eyes down his body. "Can you blame me?"

Stefan just rolled his eyes before he reached out his hand to caress her smooth cheek. Her sweet smile was enough to draw him in, but just before their lips met his eyes flew open to reveal a ceiling.

He was back in his bed, it was all a dream.

Although he still had a beautiful blonde laying down beside him. The pair of them had obviously moved in their sleep and now Caroline was using Stefan's shoulder as a pillow, with her leg thrown over his. Even in her sleep she still looked amazing and all Stefan wanted to do was tell her that she was his Cinderella.

She was his dream girl and according to his dreams they would be perfect together. Ever since Stefan accepted that he had feelings for Caroline, which was halfway through junior year, his dreams seemed to revolve around her. They were always together and doing some sort of activity, that ranged from swimming in a river, to making pancakes.

Stefan loved the dreams, but after a while it was hard to figure out what was real because all he wanted to do was live in his dreams.

But in this moment he realized that he was living his dreams. He could pretend that he had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend and they were happy and in love. That wasn't a bad way to start out a day.

However, after a little while Stefan knew that he had to get up, so very carefully he extracted his arm from under Caroline and got up from the bed. But before he left he looked back and he couldn't resist leaning down and gently kissing her lips. He knew that it was reckless and probably a little pathetic, but he just couldn't help himself.

He was enamored with her.

But he was still aware of how creepy he was being, so with a sigh he drew back and went downstairs to get breakfast ready for Caroline. He left with a smile on his face, but if he knew what was happening behind him, the smile would be more of a grimace.

As back in the room Caroline's eyes opened, as soon as, he closed the door. She quickly sat up and hesitantly touched her lips, trying to understand why they were burning and why Stefan had kissed her.

But all she could say was, "What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan was not an easy guy to read and that was something that he was aware of. He often kept his feelings in and would only admit to them if someone asked.

That is, until he fell for Caroline Forbes and then it was painfully obvious.

 _It all started back when everyone was having a movie night. Bonnie, Elena, Liam, Damon, Caroline and Stefan, were all sprawled out on the couches and chairs in the boarding house. It was Stefan and Caroline's weekly movie night and everyone had decided to join, which lead to them all watching The Notebook._

 _Damon and Liam had complained, of course, but Stefan made them shut up because he knew that Caroline needed this. Matt had broken up with her two days ago, so Stefan had decided to invite the whole group over to help cheer her up. She didn't talk about it, but he knew that she was sad and he wanted to help as much as he could._

 _Although, he was confused._

 _He didn't understand how someone could hurt Caroline. She was incredible, and stunning, and intelligent, and a complete ray of sunshine. Stefan couldn't comprehend how someone could purposely deny themselves the light that she gives them._

 _However, he had recently accepted that every guy who broke Caroline's heart was an idiot because no one in their right minds would hurt her. Even now when he looked at his best friend beside him, to see her mouthing the words, she still looked stunning._

 _As he gazed he began to spot the faint sprinkle of freckles that covered the end of her nose. It was such a small feature and yet he didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. His eyebrows furrowed, as he noticed other small things, such as, the small flecks of green in her eyes, the way her nose slightly turned up at the end and the smoothness of her cheekbones._

 _The movie was soon forgotten because Stefan was so wrapped up in his observations of his best friend. After all, he had always known that she was beautiful, but now he really saw it, only people were wrong. Caroline wasn't beautiful._

 _She was exquisite, gorgeous, magnificent, stunning, superb. Caroline Forbes was all of those words and more._

 _Simply, she was perfect._

 _And Stefan was terrified because that was when the butterflies started. Panic started to spread throughout his body, as goosebumps started sprouting where Caroline's arm touched Stefan's. His heart started to race when a small yawn left her mouth and she carefully laid her head on his shoulder._

 _What if?_

 _No. There was no way that Stefan could fall for his best friend._

 _After all, she's Caroline and he's Stefan, best friends since they were six. But then Elena looked at him, from under Damon's arm and became confused at his look of panic._

 _"I have to go to the bathroom," he announced, quickly._

 _Caroline's head was practically thrown off of his shoulder, as he strode up to his bathroom. Cold water was thrown on his face, after he managed to calm down his breathing._

 _"You've fallen for her haven't you?" Elena asked from the door._

 _Stefan rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from his blonde friend, and turned to Elena. "No I haven't, that's ridiculous."_

 _"Then why were you staring at her and why have you looked like you wanted to punch Matt whenever he opens his mouth the last few days?" the brunette challenged._

 _"Because he doesn't deserve someone that amazing. Stupid Matt doesn't deserve to lead someone that indescribable on and then drop her like it's nothing, for someone who is much less," Stefan argued._

 _"So what? Do you think that you could do better?"_

 _"Yea, maybe I do," he tried and failed to sound cocky._

 _Elena patted his chest, in comfort. "Yea, you totally haven't fallen for her."_

 _After that, the whole group gradually found out, while Stefan tried to organize his feelings and often times, control them. Perhaps he was good at hiding most feelings, but his affection for Caroline Forbes, seemed to be an exception._

 _Although he couldn't help it, he was enamoured._

However, sometimes that becomes a problem, such as, this moment. It was a week after Caroline got drunk and the group had decided to go for dinner at The Grille. For a while it was good, with everyone laughing and talking, all while Stefan could watch Caroline.

This had quickly become one of his favorite past times. He enjoyed seeing her face light up when she talked about something that she loved, which included plans, romantic movies and puppies. Stefan also liked watching her when she was concentrated, as her eyebrows would furrow and her tongue would stick out of her mouth.

Stefan considered himself an expert at reading Caroline Forbes, which meant that he noticed that she wore her flirty smile. He couldn't really understand why, until he saw that the new kid Enzo, kept staring at her.

Without warning his hands clenched into fists and the whole conversation became white noise, as he tried to control his anger. His vision blurred without his permission and his stomach churned, making him feel like he was going to throw up.

"Seems like Enzo has taken an interest in you," Bonnie commented, making him see red.

Through the fizzing in his ears he could hear Caroline let out a small laugh. He knew that laugh because it was the sound that escaped her when they were fourteen and Tyler had kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde answered, smirking.

"Clearly you're into guys with accents," Damon said under his breath, knowing that everyone could hear him.

Their small argument drowned out, when Stefan force himself to focus on the table. He wouldn't allow himself to look up because he knew that if he did he would see that stupid British face or pity filled looks from his friends.

"Stefan are you okay?" Caroline asked, innocently.

The smile on his face was forced and he could tell that his friends knew that, but the important thing was that Caroline didn't know. She _couldn't_ know.

"Yea I'm fine,"

"You sure?" Stefan nodded his head, automatically. "Okay, then what do you think about Enzo?"

The words were out of his mouth before Stefan could stop himself. "Don't you think it's a little soon to hop into bed with another British prick?"

The smile on Caroline's face dropped instantly and regret immediately flooded through Stefan's body. Suddenly it seemed that there was no air left in the restaurant and the young Salvatore could no longer stand to see her hurt face. Without warning he stood up and walked out to the street, after he cooled off he would talk to her, he just needed a break.

But he hadn't walked that far before Elena was in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, indignantly.

"He doesn't deserve her," Stefan spat at her, as if that explained everything.

"Well you don't either if you keep acting like a jealous boyfriend!" Stefan just rolled his eyes, as he tried to walk past her, before he was stopped again. "What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't know her!" Stefan yelled.

"Why the hell does that matter?"

"Because I do!" he screamed, making his words echo on the deserted street. "I understand why he's interested in her, everyone is. I understand how he's enchanted by her golden halo and bright blue eyes, but he still doesn't know her," Stefan's voice had dropped by this point, as he let everything out.

"He doesn't know that when she feels bad she will apologize and rant about it constantly. He doesn't know that when you buy her something, she won't pay you back, but she will surprise you with something later. He doesn't know that she'll never say that she's cold, but if you give her a coat she will always be grateful. He doesn't know that you can cheer her up with ice cream and a romantic movie, but you never get her mint chocolate chip or make her watch The Fault In Our Stars."

"Stefan-" Elena started, her eyes drifting to something behind him.

Stefan however took no notice. He started and he was going to finish it.

"And the one thing that he'll never know is that she just wants to be loved. Caroline Forbes will repeatedly fall for the bad guy and always end up getting hurt. She just needs someone to choose her and show her off because she deserves that! She deserves someone that holds her hand in public because they _know_ that she's too good for them."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Elena asked, for the final push that he needed.

Stefan shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. "I'm saying what everyone already knew. I am in love with Caroline Forbes and I couldn't be more in love with her if I tried."

A small gasp from behind Stefan made him turn his head to come face-to-face with the one and only Caroline Forbes, who looked like she just saw a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline Forbes was not an oblivious person. Sure she didn't realize that her father was gay, or that her friends were planning a surprise party for her, or that Tyler was cheating on her, or that Jack died in the end, but still she was not oblivious.

At least that was what she told herself after Stefan kissed her because there is no way that her best friend liked her. She totally would've noticed something that big and obvious.

But as she laid in her bed, a week after the kiss, doubts ran through her mind. She remembered back when she was fourteen and she started to compare Tyler to Stefan. Back then she thought that it was crazy, but at sixteen it became a full blown crush, which she of course got rid of, as Stefan was way out of her league.

Besides she had Matt, or Tyler, or Klaus, or Jesse and as her relationships failed one after another, she watched Stefan fall for Elena. That is until they ended, but she still held him as he cried and tried to not think that she would never hurt him.

Instead she dived head first into failing relationships and got used to her heart breaking and Stefan slowly putting it back together. But as everyone broke her heart she never allowed her feelings for Stefan to grow. He was in the strict "can't date category," and that was where he stayed.

Until he kissed her and turned her world upside down.

She almost hated him for it because he had torn apart her world and filled it with questions, doubts and 'what ifs'. As she began to wonder if her fantasy could come true and all the years of denying her feelings were wasted.

Perhaps he really had fallen for her. Maybe he also got the butterflies and the racing heart when she passed by. Could it be that she was finally the one?

A humourless laugh echoed around her room, because there was no way that, that dream could come true and she would not be that naive. If anything did happen it would obviously just be a sick joke that she wouldn't kid herself into believing.

So it was settled, she would ignore these feelings and the hope that flooded her body. After all, he was her best friend, so she would do what she always does and find some hot guy to make her forget about the green forest eyes of her best friend.

* * *

That thought became her mantra, as she sat with her friends in The Grille, while peeling her eyes for a distraction. Everyone was talking, but the conversation became background noise, as she finally spotted her prey.

A young, brunette British man was practically stripping her with his eyes. It should have made her feel violated, but she was too hurt to care. She could feel the eyes that she was trying to ban from her head, gaze at her from across the table and found herself wondering what was going through his mind. But she quickly forced herself to stop thinking about him.

After all, he probably wasn't thinking about her.

So she put on her flirty smile and even sent a wink towards the guy across the bar and it didn't take long before Bonnie noticed. Which caused the table to start messing around and a small argument with Damon, everyone was involved, except for Stefan.

He just looked like her wanted to kill something.

"Stefan are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yea I'm fine," he replied with a tightlipped smile.

"You sure?" she prompted, not convinced, but he just nodded. "Okay, then what do you think about Enzo?"

"Don't you think it's a little soon to hop into bed with another British prick?" he spat at her.

Okay that hurt.

The tears were in her eyes before she could stop them and she hardly noticed Stefan get up, followed by Elena. Was that what he thought of her?

"Caroline I'm sure that he didn't mean it," Bonne began, but she wasn't accepting that.

Before anyone could say anything else, Caroline got up and followed the pair out into the night. It didn't take long to find them, as Stefan's voice echoed around the street.

She approached behind him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, until she heard what he was saying.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Elena screamed.

"Because I do!" Stefan replied, just as loud. "I understand why he's interested in her, everyone is. I understand how he's enchanted by her golden halo and bright blue eyes, but he still doesn't know her."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at this, is that what Stefan saw when he looked at her?

"He doesn't know that when she feels bad she will apologize and rant about it constantly. He doesn't know that when you buy her something, she won't pay you back, but she will surprise you with something later. He doesn't know that she'll never say that she's cold, but if you give her a coat she will always be grateful. He doesn't know that you can cheer her up with ice cream and a romantic movie, but you never get her mint chocolate chip or make her watch The Fault In Our Stars."

How did he know all that stuff? How much attention did he pay towards her?

"Stefan-" Elena started, her eyes bulging, as they landed on Caroline's shell shocked ones.

"And the one thing that he'll never know is that she just wants to be loved. Caroline Forbes will repeatedly fall for the bad guy and always end up getting hurt. She just needs someone to choose her and show her off because she deserves that! She deserves someone that holds her hand in public because they know that she's too good for them."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Elena asked, still looking at Caroline.

"I'm saying what everyone already knew. I am in love with Caroline Forbes and I couldn't be more in love with her if I tried."

Caroline couldn't help the small gasp that left her lips, alerting Stefan of her presence. He whirled around and stared at her, as she tried to understand what she just witnessed.

"So you did kiss me a week ago," she whispered, making Stefan look even more panicked.

"Carol-" Stefan started, taking a step towards her.

But before he got any closer, she held her hand up and cut him off. "I think you've said more than enough."

Stefan nodded and looked shyly at the floor, making Caroline want to run into his arms and she almost did. Wouldn't that be so easy? Two best friends who both fell in love with the other, running into each other's arms after an accidental confession.

She would watch that movie.

She would _love_ that movie.

Hell, she was about to live that movie, until a memory flashed before her eyes. A long forgotten moment from her childhood, when she was no older than nine and lounging in Stefan's treehouse.

 _"I still think that it should go over there," she muttered, pointing to a place where her drawing would better fit along the wall._

 _"And I told you that it's my treehouse and that's the drawing wall," Stefan replied, through gritted teeth. "Why do you need to control everything?"_

 _She shrugged, before plopping into a beanbag, trying to stop her tears. "I just always want everything to be perfect."_

 _Without another word a young Stefan moved the unicorn drawing to the wall that Caroline liked, while stating "I suppose that it is our treehouse now."_

Caroline smiled at the thought of Stefan always sticking up for her and putting up with her control-freakiness. Even at a young age he had accepted her and the fact that he could feel for her, even a fraction of what she felt for him made her want to cry.

So she took a step forward, opened her mouth and right before she spoke, another memory appeared in her mind. This one from when she was fourteen and not nearly as happy.

 _"Caroline do you really need to know where I am every second of every day?!" Tyler practically yelled, shoving past kids in the hallway, with her trailing behind._

 _"No Tyler it's not that, but you keep blowing me off for that Vicky girl and I keep hearing things," she practically muttered the last part._

 _Tyler stopped violently and moved, so that she was backed against the wall._

 _"Hearing what Caroline?!" he screamed, drawing the attention of people passing by. "Look you should be grateful that I'm even going out with a girl like you."_

 _"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, finding her voice._

 _"A control-freak, obsessive, bitchy, little twit," Tyler immediately responded. "And what you've heard is true, if you're hearing that I'm cheating on you with Vicky because I am, a lot."_

 _Caroline had spat in his face before storming off. It had been four months of her life wasted on being with him, as he constantly complained._

The memory made her stop and close her mouth slightly. Tyler had cheated on her because she was too controlling and possessive, two things that Stefan claimed to like.

What if he eventually found it too much?

No that was stupid. This was Stefan! The Stefan who held her, as she cried over Tyler and told her that it was amazing that she got so passionate about stuff.

Which was the reason that Jesse broke up with her, since she was protesting the fact that the fish in the river under Wickery Bridge were being fished. Back then, as she was making posters, he had complained that she spent no time with him.

Stefan had been in the other room, designing the pamphlet and called him an idiot, after he left.

That was why she liked him because he had never cared that she was passionate about everything, in fact he joined in! Even when he was with Elena, he still joined her rally for "Free The Children."

That was the time when she was with Matt, who dumped her after just over a month and a half of romance, claiming that he wasn't over Elena. Sure Stefan had dated Elena, but that was forever ago.

He hasn't dated anyone since though, he evil voice argued.

Well that didn't matter because Stefan Salvatore was her best friend, her constant and the one thing that she could count on. If he really did love her, like he just said, quite passionately, then there shouldn't even be an issue.

Unless you break up, the little voice in her head pointed out.

That was true, what if they did break up? It's not like she had her mom to help her, as she was always working and no one knew her like Stefan.

Was it worth it?

Yes!

No!

Maybe!

"Look Stefan," she finally spoke, walking up to him. "You're my best friend and you always have been. The truth is that you have no idea how much you mean to me and how much I need you," he was smiling at this and her grin matched his.

"But, that's just it, we are best friends and that's all that we will ever be," she started.

Stefan looked distraught, but it was nothing compared to what her insides were doing. Her head was screaming, as she lied through her teeth and broke her best friends heart, as Elena watched with a shocked look on her face.

"I need you Stefan, just not like that."

You liar!

"You're one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me and I can't risk losing that."

Shut up!

"And I understand that this must be heard to hear."

Yes because it's torture to say!

"So I'll go, but just know that I love you."

Yes you do!

And with a final pat on his cheek, Caroline turned around and walked to her car, before driving home. She stopped herself from looking back the whole way and not one tear fell.

Until she opened her front door and they came out in a title wave.

Her choked sobs echoed around the house and she wondered if she had finally managed to break her own heart. It certainly felt like it and perhaps that was what made the pain so much worse.

It's better this way, became her mantra, but it didn't stop her from falling apart for the millionth time. The only problem was that this time she had no one to put her back together.


End file.
